Brother Daniel
The laid back elder of the church who unlike the others insists on being called Brother Daniel. He is currently dating Lola Chapters. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, he had always an easy going laid back manner. Some deem him too relaxed and not being ambitious or confrontational. Regardless, he ended up becoming one of the elders of the church in Gracefield. He insisted on being called Brother Daniel as he liked the ring to it. This is something no one else is called at the church. His laid back easy going manner greatly contrasted with that of Mr Gerrow who is fellow elder known to be miserable, grumpy and grouchy. Despite this there is some evidence to suggest Brother Daniel and Mr Gerrow were good friends. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Julie, Julia and Ms Izodel start spreading rumors that Mr Gerrow is in fact bankrupt and that Brother Daniel, known to be a lot relaxed than Mr Gerrow fired him as an elder due to his bankruptcy being used as an excuse in order to make way for Gary Robinson who was an emergent and having an affair to become the pastor of the church. All these statements however which Daisy took to be true, so much so she picketed at the picnic that welcomed Gary as their new pastor, turn out to be very much false. In fact Mr Gerrow who had been absent recently was in the hospital having a cataract operations. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 He is at the hotel as are the entire town for Christmas day as everyone is snowed in and can't go anywhere. He ends up joining in the Snowball fight that Moss organises. He comments with Jerdi how Moss is very excitable over this as he is not a person who is usually that excited. He ends up being taken out during the game by Moss. Volume 21 When Gary Robinson past of getting a lady pregnant and forcing her to have an abortion before he became a Chrisian is revealed he is deprived of the office of being pastor. Brother Daniel was part of the process to insist of having a hip new pastor come to the church in Gracefield to help it out Tim Drixall. Due to his celebrity status he believes this will be great for the church. Tim however is abusive, rude, controlling and when Adam Robinson reveals Tim's sordid past and present as he is carrying on an affair with Raquel Venici, Tim is removed and they all want Gary Robinson back. However after the treatment he received, Gary refuses to come back to the church and he leaves with his wife Meg Robinson. Volume 46 Brother Daniel begins going out with Lola Chapters. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 7 irREVerence After coming back from Church, the gang soon realise with a visit from Gary Robinson that he is leaving with his wife to Africa to adopt a child. When Nanny Prescot and Devon visit the hairdressers they find out that Gary was forced out by Wilma Timber who threat to pull back financial support if they did not have a new pastor. Afterwards the entire gang plus Mrs Ambrose, Daisy, Mr Ambrose, Janet Herman, Brother Daniel and Wilma Timber along with other people who turned out to be hired by the new pastor come to see CD Cakes the new pastor in a trial sermon. Gary soon comes in , due to Devon’s invitation and he comes in during when CD talks about someone he knew who he thought wasn’t a Christian because they couldn’t have a child which turns out to be Gary and his wife. CD Cakes is soon forced out and despite Wilma withdrawing her money Nanny Prescot vows for her family to contribute and as a result the church will stay open.